


底牌

by baccus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, bottom yibo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccus/pseuds/baccus
Summary: r18 双直男互相掰弯慢热纪实web: 我不是女的hxxx: 我知道啊





	1. 罪行

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属拉郎图个开心 现实背景时间线开始于190602乐华澳门家族演唱会 港人写的有些ooc了我知道dbqbml 随缘更新随缘更新 看到都是缘分🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

"我不可能会做下面的。" 王一博绷着一张脸看着横在自己面前的人，挑衅的说道。  
黄旭熙却仍是嬉皮笑脸没个正经，一点被震慑到的畏惧感都没有，他只觉得眼前这个一向面无表情的脸因为自己而变得如此生动异常有趣，龇牙咧嘴只会装凶狠的小猫因为还带着舞台妆显得更漂亮了，面对面近距离被这双美目瞪着，他觉得自己刚刚在台下看表演时被勾起的燥热感又汹汹袭来。  
"宝宝，我就知道你会怕痛，可是你这么漂亮，我又怎么会舍得让你痛呢。"  
"发情也要挑场合，这是我的化妆间。" 才和这人说了一句话王一博就败下阵来，22年丰富的社交生活里他就没遇到过这种人，死缠烂打，随时随地骚话输出，关键是他觉得自己明明是好一个帅到玉女逼裂的男的，竟然会被一个比自己小两岁的小屁孩追着左一个漂亮右一个宝宝的逼到如此尴尬的境地，属实没有排面。  
"别急着赶人啊，我能岔开行程来看你一次也不容易的。" 黄旭熙有意卖惨博同情票，可惜语气仍旧十分找揍，并无一丝可怜之意。  
打不过就只能跑了呀，站在bking届金字塔塔尖儿的逼王封疆拓域这么多年也有吃瘪的时候。一看见这个最近在自己这儿刷足了存在感的欠儿逼脸王一博就一个头八个大，什么招都使了，这一片丹心照汗青的主儿反而越追越勇，直男无语!!!  
王一博没好气地推了一把杵在门框里的黄旭熙径直准备离开化妆间，结果脚底抹油没抹成，被黄旭熙瞅准了扯着手腕一手拉了回去，顺带着走向成功的大门也被关闭了。王一博气的只恨自己吃不上去的可怜体重没能帮到自己反而拖后腿，连带着脸色也更加不好了。  
"宝宝你可真是铁石心肠啊，好歹陪我说两句话呢。" 黄旭熙嘴上倒是个清纯派，这电光火石间手上动作就没闲着，趁机拽着王一博就把他小身板往自己怀里带还不算完，手也顺势就往他后腰上摸了两把，倒是和他肖想的手感差不多，真他妈带劲。  
"怎么着?想在这儿扒了我直接做啊?" 王一博属于那种丢了面子气势也不能输的主，被一20岁小屁孩这么上下其手偶像剧女主招待其实内心已经摧枯拉朽100句脏话弹幕飘过了，可是脸上一点也看不出来恼怒，虽然这话是咬着后槽牙皮笑肉不笑说的。  
"我有那么不是人吗? 这不是看你要走了着急嘛!" 黄旭熙倒还不至于抱了一下摸了两把真人就精虫上脑读不出王一博这话里有话，凡事留一线日后好相见，他倒是真的生怕把人真惹毛了赶快停下了手上趁乱揩油的动作，就差磕头如捣蒜地认错了。  
"你干的这都什么事? 我是个直的，你考虑过我的想法吗这么贴上来把我当女的追还叫的那么恶心。" 王一博俨然凭借自己不怒自威(?)的姿态从敌军俘虏摇身一变反客为主成了批斗违法乱纪分子的红卫兵发言人，提起这些天被黄旭熙无孔不入的地毯式骚扰他就气不打一处来，原告人王某简短有力的话语掷地有声，声声血泪。  
"我也没有真要掰弯你要睡你啊，口嗨几句过个嘴瘾都不行嘛? 我以前也觉得我是个直的，这不是以前没遇见你嘛。" 被告人黄某对自己犯下的所有罪行拒不承认反而狡辩顶撞没有一丝忏悔之意的态度成功激怒了王某人而不自知，嘴上没个把门儿的还在继续说。"我也不知道这病怎么治啊，你不能接受我想睡你这想法，先认识一下做个朋友都不行??"  
"你想做他妈哪门子的朋友啊，朋友处着处着处成炮友?? 我疯了还是你疯了?" 王一博心里直冷哼，脸色铁青地瞪着黄旭熙说道。  
黄旭熙后知后觉自己今天说的话确实太不要脸，他的确是抱着和王一博处对象的想法来的，想睡他也是真的，而且自己这么多年直来直去惯了说话也不过大脑，哪有人这么表白的，黄旭熙恨不得抽自己两巴掌。  
"你就当我疯了行吗? 你不喜欢男的，那我也不是生下来就好这个啊，这些天做梦也梦到过你了，放空发呆脑子绕着弯也会想到你，我不知道你是男的吗? 我但凡能控制住自己不去喜欢你也不会做这些事啊。"  
王一博从小到大没少被表白过，男的女的都有，但是这样的表白还真是头一次，他竟一时语塞，楞了足足四五秒才调整回一级戒备状态。  
"你还小，可能还没分清楚什么是喜欢。" 王一博抿了抿嘴，自己也觉得自己说的话过于违心而有些心虚，眼前这个瘦瘦高高的男孩，年轻的脸上分明是藏不住的炙热爱意，圆圆的眼睛黑白分明闪着水光，虽然他总是笑嘻嘻的说些不着边际的话，但是他分明是喜欢自己的。在黄旭熙脸上读出了这层感情实在是让王一博左右为难，这并不是他们谁的错，却又实在是荒唐至极。  
"我早就成年了，也分得清什么是喜欢，我承认我对你满脑子都是不正经的东西，但我也知道什么该做什么不该做，我就是宁愿不睡觉也想趁着行程间隙来看看你，你瞪我也好骂我也好，只要能和你呆一会儿就行。我滑板不错的，也想挑战摩托车，就只是当朋友也不可以吗?"  
黄旭熙显然已经发现了王一博的致命弱点，那就是面冷心热格外心软好脾气，说自己道貌岸然也好，真情流露也行，反正就能试的方法挨个来一遍，打不打的动王一博先不说，黄旭熙反正是把自己说的都感动了，以前倒也没发现自己口才这么好啊，果然是我见招拆招黄小爷。  
"既然把我当普通朋友那就不要叫的那么恶心，而且我还比你大，你该叫我哥才行。" 王一博还没意识到自己已经又输了一步，薛定谔的心理防线只上线了不到五秒，他在意的问题已经从这个男的骚扰自己变成了这个男的不叫自己哥，世事难料，脑子不用可以捐给需要的人。  
"那一博哥哥，加个微信呗?" 黄旭熙也真是不把自己当外人，蹬鼻子上脸大赛蝉联15年冠军可不是开玩笑的，他心想这次要是能要到王一博私人微信那昨晚自己坐的6个小时深夜航班也是值了，这可是突飞猛进的建设性发展啊。


	2. 共溺

"我微信不随意加人。" 王一博想也没想就拒绝了。  
这倒也不意外，在此之前黄旭熙已经四处打听过了，就说王一博不轻易给人留微信等私人联系方式，能找到的联系方式都是他经纪人的。但是兵来将挡水来土掩黄小爷不打无准备的牌，对付王一博这种脾气的人，原则性隐私问题不能死缠烂打。  
"不要防着我嘛，我不是那种会把你微信给别人的人，再说了，我在追你，干嘛要给自己制造情敌，你已经够抢手了，我巴不得你微信没几个人知道。"  
"你能好好说话就说，不然现在就走，你这样我和你实在没什么好说的。" 王一博被黄旭熙迂回曲折三句不离追自己的态度搞得极为光火，却又没地方撒气，只能冷着脸开始赶人。  
黄旭熙还是一点也没有被赶客的自觉，笑嘻嘻的顺着王一博的话解释道，"现在太晚了，我今天飞不走了，只能去你那儿蹭一晚上。"  
"你有病吧? 这儿出去满地都是酒店，你还想去我酒店蹭住??" 王一博一脸不可置信，他觉得自己拳头硬了。  
"你别急啊，我是说我订的酒店就是你住的那个。" 黄旭熙也是个不怕死的，一而再挑战王一博的底线，马上要被揍了还有心思故意话说一半逗他。  
"所以你想说什么? 让我夸你万事通好了不起? 你爱住就住，别来烦你爸爸我了。" 王一博一碰到黄旭熙就各种吃瘪，气的浑身炸毛，他也不管包还在化妆间扔着，演出服也没换妆也没卸，扯着一张臭脸就走了。  
黄旭熙这次倒也没再追过去死缠烂打，他颇有些无奈地扯了扯嘴角，遇到这样的钢铁直男，真的有人能攻略的下来吗? 更何况他黄小爷也是初恋追人，从小到大自己都是被倒贴的那个。  
算下来他正式追王一博有半个多月了，对方就没回过一个好脸色，总是一副看瘟神的嫌弃脸，臭的前无古人后无来者，他知道王一博不喜欢被人说漂亮，他也知道王一博从小铁直，可是喜欢这事谁又能说得清楚呢。王一博就是各种意义上他的理想型，就是漂亮得让他牵肠挂肚放不下，就是会在无数个梦里笑盈盈的看着他，比一切软玉温香都让他心猿意马魂不守舍。  
黄旭熙再没有爱人的经历也明白什么叫心动，他从一开始就甘愿臣服，右手掌心仿佛还残留着刚刚趁乱纠缠时他抚摸王一博后腰的触感，虽然并没能要到他的微信只收获了臭脸，却仿佛也是不错的，更何况这次他亲眼看到了王一博跳舞的样子，真是该死的好看，他还用手机录下了好几个视频，这么一想黄小爷又开心了起来。  
王一博实在是低估了黄旭熙的自我疗伤能力，所以当他晚上11点下楼取外卖在酒店大厅遇到正从外面回来心情大好的黄旭熙的时候，口罩下面的脸立刻又从喜迎宵夜变成了脖式招牌臭脸。和黄旭熙迎面相向的几步路因为之前的不快经历而变得格外漫长，即使帽子口罩武装的全套他还是下意识想躲开。天不遂人愿，王一博正犹豫不决之际，黄旭熙已经长腿一迈迎面走了过来，眼神也似乎透露着一股锐利又狡诈的锋芒，等意识到不对劲的时候为时已晚，黄旭熙拦腰把他堪堪抱住，飞快地低头在他耳边说了一句话就笑嘻嘻的离开了，留下王一博满脸通红手足无措的楞在原地。  
当然，王一博并不觉得自己是害羞的脸红，然而他拎着外卖食盒回到房间后呆呆地在床边坐了好久，左耳的灼热却经久不褪。虽然那时大厅已经没几个人，但是他却有种自己被一个比自己小的男人当成女人一样调戏的事已经举国上下家喻户晓的耻辱感，更令他无法释怀的是，他今天被黄旭熙抱了两次腰被摸了个遍而他却毫无反抗，心中的郁结不比吵架没发挥好事后气哭好多少，一股无名火让他烦躁的平静不下来。  
忍一时越想越气，王一博在床上表情丰富的坐了近二十分钟之后，愤怒感终于突破了心理阈值，他生气的站了起来，想要立刻找到黄旭熙打一架泄愤，然而刚掏出手机却反应过来自己并没有他的联系方式，也并不知道他的房间号，顿时又懊恼的坐了回去。然而这一通迂回并不解气，他把外卖一股脑扔进了垃圾桶，胡乱的换个衣服决定去洗个澡冷静一下。  
然而洗澡的时候黄旭熙那句语气轻佻的话以每分钟40遍的频率在王一博的脑内闪回，他气的洗头发的时候差点没把自己一向爱惜的头发搓出火花。  
"宝宝，你跳舞的样子真漂亮。"  
"去你妈的漂亮。"  
王一博极度后悔自己当时只顾着因为黄旭熙突然抱自己的动作慌神而没能做出自己脑补的有力反击，铁青一张脸吹完头发从浴室走了出来，澡是洗了却根本没有比之前冷静。  
正当他一肚子火没地方发的时候，门铃响了。他心情烦躁没有多想，理所应当地以为是经纪人来给自己送落在化妆间的包和衣服，气呼呼的迈着六亲不认的步伐走去开门。  
"怎么这么晚才送过来啊。" 王一博边开门边没好气的说道。  
然而他话音刚落回应他的却是极其欠揍的声音，"让你等久了对不起啊宝宝。"  
王一博不可置信的凝神一看，边欠儿兮兮边把他房间当自己家一样随意就进来的正是让他气了一个晚上的大仇人黄旭熙。  
"爷正要找你算账呢你倒自己送过来了。" 王一博一看见这人就气不打一处来，把门一关冲着他四处张望的背影就一脚踹了过去。  
"你干嘛踢我啊?" 黄旭熙正纳闷自己怎么顺利进来了没被王一博拦在外面，冷不丁屁股上就挨个一脚，脚力还不小，挺疼的。  
"爷不揍你一顿你都不知道自己是谁!!" 王一博边说就要把黄旭熙推倒在地上按着打。  
黄旭熙这才反应过来自己这是送人头来了，怪不得进来的这么顺利，感情王一博跟自己玩瓮中抓鳖呢。可他黄小爷也不是个软柿子任人揍啊，然而王一博只顾着揍黄旭熙泄愤了，根本没意识到自己身上的浴袍因为大动作已经快开到肚子了，白玉一样的脖子和胸口，黄旭熙哪见过这场面啊，瞬间就脑内生成了黄色画面。  
"宝宝，我们去床上打架，你别急嘛。"


	3. 元凶

黄旭熙原本来找王一博就是贼心不死想试试能不能进来再说几句话顺带揩个油，现下这个活色生香(?)的场面却是他怎么也没想到的，要不怎么说色字头上一把刀，王一博打在他身上的拳头可是一下都没有留情面，然而黄旭熙连挡一下还击一下的动作都没有，他甚至都没有觉得有多疼，感情只有王一博单方面以为自己是在打架。

黄旭熙没有还手反而一脸春意，一直都是自己单方面宣泄，这让本想进行一场男人之间的搏斗的王一博也因为没意思而收手了，然而他仍在气头上没能意识到自己已经衣衫不整的状况。

王一博本来就冷白皮，被黄旭熙气的加上这一通折腾脸脖子胸口都开始泛红，气鼓鼓的脸上表情甚是有趣，黄旭熙没忍住笑出了声。

"黄旭熙你嘴怎么这么欠儿啊你!!" 王一博是真的拿他没办法，直男的脑回路没办法想明白，打也打了骂也骂了他竟然还有心思笑。

"打累了? 你要是也喜欢我承认就行了，没必要对我用美男计。" 黄旭熙觉得自己真是个正人君子，能忍住不对这样衣衫凌乱坐在自己身上的王一博下手。

"谁喜欢你了??" 王一博显然出于应激反应搞错了重点，一脸无语的否认。

"你是不把我当男人还是不知道男人对自己喜欢的男人也会硬啊??" 见王一博毫无自觉，黄旭熙只能好心提醒，隔着浴袍拍了拍他的屁股，手感极佳，黄旭熙觉得自己爽到了。

黄旭熙说的话和拍自己屁股的动作哪个更具有冲击性王一博已经没办法判断，因为他终于意识到了自己坐在黄旭熙的大腿上的事实，本来在他直男的观念里这些都不算什么男人之间不能做的事情，然而现在对象是一个喜欢自己的男人，这一切就变得不一样了，他飞快地站了起来走向一旁，尴尬的不敢回头看黄旭熙。

黄旭熙对于自己拍了王一博屁股而王一博却没有生气这一点显得有点不可置信，他从地毯上起来，一脸疑惑地走向王一博。

"你怎么了??我吓到你了?" 黄旭熙两步走到王一博面前，终于看不下去出手帮他把散乱的浴袍拢到一起。

"你!!你知道我浴袍开了为什么不提醒我!!" 王一博顿时觉得更尴尬了，他两手抓住自己胸前的浴袍一脸警惕地说道。

"因为你刚刚在忙着打我啊!! 我哪有机会提醒你!" 黄旭熙又被逗笑了，他觉得智商掉线的王一博实在是可爱，一张小脸粉中透红，泛着水光的嘴巴也无意识地嘟了起来，比臭脸生动有趣多了。

"你到底想要做什么? 我和你说的很清楚了，我不喜欢男人也不会想要喜欢，你就放过我去找别人好不好? " 王一博是真的无奈了，明明看起来铁直还挺帅气一个年轻小伙子，为什么要这样。

"我非常确定我喜欢你，我的精神爱慕你，我的肉体渴望你，性别是什么不可跨越的鸿沟吗? 你一在拒绝我讨厌我，只因为我和你一样是个男人，可是我不想错过你，除了你我还没有对别人有过这样的感觉。" 或许是王一博无奈之下的一句找别人让黄旭熙终于没忍住，他一口气把自己心里的话全都说了出来，说完面色平静地看着王一博。

"那…你刚刚……真的…硬了吗?" 王一博满是不可置信地听完了黄旭熙的坦白，艰难地问道。

"这不稀奇吧? 你是我喜欢的人。" 黄旭熙语气如常地回答，他觉得他对王一博有欲望这并不是什么应该羞于承认的事实。

"可我不是女人啊，你是把我当成女人喜欢的吗?" 王一博显然更不能接受了，他分明是个男人，事情怎么会发展成这样呢。

"男人不可以喜欢男人吗? 我从没把你当做女人看待，你是漂亮又可爱的，我喜欢的男人。" 黄旭熙语气认真的解释道。

"可我只和男人处过哥们儿，我不喜欢男人。" 虽然知道了黄旭熙不是把自己当做女人看待，但这一切还是令王一博难以接受。

"那就和我从哥们儿开始好吗? 给我个机会。" 黄旭熙脸上是鲜有的真挚，王一博迷惑了。

但是给他一个机会? 什么机会呢? 王一博并不觉得自己以后会喜欢黄旭熙，这显然不是给不给机会的问题。

"你不该在我身上浪费时间的。" 

"追你怎么会是浪费时间呢?"

黄旭熙俯身从床上拿起王一博的手机，飞快地输入了自己的手机号拨过去响了几声后挂掉，笑着说道。"其实从刚才就好想吻你，但是你还没有喜欢我，只好忍住了。" 

"你做梦去吧!!! 我不会喜欢你的。" 果然正经不过三秒，王一博真是招架不了黄旭熙的直球调戏，他一把拿过自己的手机，有些恼羞成怒地说道。

"今天在大厅抱你是我太心急了，以后不会随意这样了，你不要生气。" 黄旭熙实在是喜欢这样的王一博，几次忍耐才按捺住想要对他耍流氓的冲动。

"不早了，我走了。" 黄旭熙觉得能把自己的手机号给王一博这次也算没白飞一趟澳门，他认真看了一眼王一博，还是清了清心里所有的旖旎想法，转身离开了。

王一博无言地目送了黄旭熙消失在自己房间，终于有些脱力地坐在床上，一切归于平静之后他这才后知后觉自己的脸颊和耳朵有多热。

他绝望地捂住了自己的脸，他明白，他已经没有全身而退的立场。

在这个他原以为是黄旭熙单方面制造的无妄之灾的关系里，他才是一切的源头，他才是元凶。


End file.
